Things Shouldn't Be This Way!
by Inu Hanyou Babe
Summary: COMPLETE Inuyasha Ranma Xover. It's the last year of high school for Kagome Higurashi, and everything is perfect. That is until Kagome is dealt a crushing blow leaving her devistated. Can she pick up the pieces? RanKag pairing may change. plz R&R!
1. Reunions and the new girl

I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

Character Ages: 

Kagome: 17

Ranma: 18

Akane: 18

Inuyasha: 19

Shampoo: 17

Kikyou: 17

Enjoy!

* * *

Kagome Higurashi ran her fingers nervously through her long black hair. Her best friend Sango had over-heard a conversation between Kagome's boyfriend, Ranma Saotome and his friend Miroku. "I heard it all!" Sango gushed. "Ranma said that he's going to propose to you on your date on Saturday!" It scared Kagome. Sure, they'd been dating for at least a four and a half months, but just the though of it was intimidating. Kagome did love Ranma, there was no denying that. 

For once, Kagome was grateful for her best freind's big mouth. It would have been a nice surprise, but Kagome wasn't sure if she could handle it. Kagome sighed. She'd known Ranma since she was 12. Now a senior in high school, alot had changed. But Kagome was happy with those changes. And even though the two have had a few problems in the past, from Ranma's ever jealous ex-girlfriend, to yelling matches over stupid things; which Kagome usually won. Kagome looked at the clock in her room. It read 8:20. _Crap!_ Kagome thought, grabbing her school bag and rushing out the door.

Kagome arrived at Rikano High School right on time. As she entered the school's courtyard, she found Ranma standing right in front of her. "Hey, baby." he said, then kissed Kagome on the cheek. "Hey." Kagome responded. Just then, Ranma's ex-girlfriend, Kikyou walked up to Ranma and hugged him from behind. "Hey you," she cooed, "I missed you over the break." This was the daily routine and Kagome was sick of it. "Get off of my boyfriend, Kinky-ho." she growled. Kikyou released Ranma and walked up to Kagome. "What did you call me?" she hissed. "Kinky-ho." Kagome repeated coolly. "My name is Kikyou!" the girl screamed, then stomped away. Kagome just rolled her eyes.

"I'm getting really sick of her." Ranma said. Kagome nodded then added, "She really needs to move on. Kagome laughed a little. "And to think I thought you still like her." Ranma smiled at his girlfriend. "Why would I want her when I have you?" Kagome giggled. Ranma laughed a little too, then kissed Kagome on the lips. Kagome kissed him back, but after a few seconds, the bell rang and the two broke apart and laughed at the terrible timing. Then they both went inside for their first class.

Once in their first class of the day, Ranma and Kagome noticed an unfamiliar looking girl. She had long purple hair and appeared to be a forgiener. Chinese maybe. As the tardy bell rang, their teacher, Mr. Maki came in and stood in front of the class, next to the girl. "We have a new student today," he said moitioning to the girl, "This is Shampoo." The girl raised her hand and waved. "Ohayo." she said, smiling. "Ohayo." responded a few people. "She's hot." Sango's boyfriend, Miroku said. Sango nailed him in the ribs. Mr. Maki looked at his seating chart. "Ranma," he said, "raise your hand." Ranma did as he was told. The teacher turned to Shampoo. "Sit next to Ranma, Shampoo." he said. With out a word, Shampoo picked up her binder, walked across the room, and settled in the seat next to Ranma.

Being her normal friendly self, Kagome leaned foward and smiled at Shampoo. The Amazon ignored her. Noticing this, Ranma cleared his throat and then said, "So what class do you have next?" Shampoo opened her binder and handed Ranma her class schedule. Ranma examined the paper. "Hey, you have all the same classes as me." he commented. "That good." Shampoo said. "Shampoo need to be shown around." She smiled as she said this. The first class came and went. As Kagome was leaving with Ranma, Shampoo came up fast behind him and grabbed him by the arm. Then said sweetly, "Shampoo not know where to go. Show Shampoo where to go." Without letting Ranma respond, Shampoo pulled Ranma into the crowded hallway. Kagome sighed and went to look for Sango. A few seconds after she entered the hallway, she saw Miroku and Sango walking together. She speed up her walk a little, then stopped as she saw Miroku reach for Sango's butt. Kagome put her head in her hand. _5,4,3,2,1._ BAM! Miroku went head first into the nearest locker. "Damn hentai!" Sango yelled.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at Miroku's stupidity. Just then she felt two arms wrap around her. It was Ryoga. "Hi Kagome," he said, "Did that Saotome ditch you for-" Ryoga was cut off as Kagome delivered a fierce uppercut to Ryoga's chin. Ryoga backed away, rubbing the spot where she'd hit him. Kagome walked over to the water fountain with an evil plan in mind. "Hey Ryoga," she said, "Come here." Ryoga did as he was commanded and stood behind Kagome. "Are you thirsty, Ryoga?" Kagome asked. It took Ryoga a moment to get what she was asking. "Uh..yeah." he finally responded. Kagome smiled. "Good." she said, turning the water faucet towards Ryoga, spraying him with cold water. Angry squealing came from the black piglet at Kagome's feet. "That better?" she asked. More angry squealing.

Kagome just smiled and proceeded down the hall. As Kagome entered her next class, she saw Shampoo practically all over Ranma. _She's new here and she has the guts to act like that?_ Kagome thought. She was getting pissed off now, this girl was not only rude, she had no sense of right form wrong. She went to go confront her, when she bumped into someone. "Oh, gomen." she said, then looked up to see who it was. Who she saw made her freeze. He was hot. He had the most beautiful bright amber eyes, long silver hair that fell all the way down his back and the cutest dog-ears on top of his head. "I-Inuyasha." Kagome managed to say. Even before she'd started dating Ranma, Kagome had always had a crush on Inuyasha. What Kagome didn't know was Inuyasha had liked Kagome for a long time, too. "Exucse me." Kagome said, nervously moving past Inuyasha and taking her seat next to Ranma. Inuyasha's dog-ears fell flat against his head. He'd always been jealous of Ranma. And ever since he'd started dating the girl he wanted, those feelings of anger had grown.

Shampoo was sitting on Ranma's desk, talking loudly and doing a good job of annoying him. But Ranma didn't say anything about it. Kagome, however, would not stand for it.

* * *

Hehe left ya with a little cliffie there. And unfortunately I won't be on for a while, but I will be typing so I'll have an update ready when I come back. So plz look for my update it should be up in a week. 

-Inu Hanyou Babe


	2. Dealing with problems

I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

Character Ages: 

Kagome: 17

Ranma: 18

Akane: 18

Inuyasha: 19

Shampoo: 17

Kikyou: 17

Enjoy!

* * *

_Last Time:_

_Shampoo was sitting on Ranma's desk, talking loudly and doing a good job of annoying him. But Ranma didn't say anything about it. Kagome, however, would not stand for it._

Now:

Kagome marched over to Shampoo. "Hey you!" she shouted. Sensing danger, Sango stepped behind Kagome to back her up and to stay out of the way of her wrath, because she knew when her friend got mad, she could really let a person have it. The chinese girl got off of Ranma's desk and walked up to kagome. "What you want?" she asked bitterly. "Stop hitting on my boyfriend." Kagome snapped. Shampoo took a step back.Then turned to Ranma and said, "This girl you date?" Before Ranma could answer, Kagome answered, "Uh, yeah." she said it as if it were the most obvious thing ever. Shampoo turned back to her, then began to cry. "Why you be so mean to Shampoo?" she sobbed. Ranma was watching quietly, knowing better than to mess with his girlfriend when she's mad.

"I'm not being mean," Kagome said, trying to stay calm. "you just can't be all over my boyfriend like that." Shampoo began to get angry. " I no see why is problem. Shampoo only be friendly." Kagome crossed her arms across her chest. Then in a mocking voice said, "Shampoo need to stop being such a slut!" The room suddenly became silent except for the Amazon girl's sobbing. As the bell rang, Shampoo pushed her way out of the room, pushing the teacher into the door on her way out. "Hey!" she yelled. But the Amazon girl was already out of sight.

There was now loud conversation in the room, mostly about what had just happened. "Settle down." said the teacher, then began to take attendance. "Hibiki, Ryoga." No response. "Hibiki, Ryoga." she repeated, louder this time. "I think he lost his way." Kagome said. A few people snickered. Ryoga was well-known for having absolutely no sense of direction. The teacher just rolled her eyes.

About 10 minutes later, there was a loud crash, followed by a squeal. Curious, the students all stood up and went to the door to see for themselves what was going on. Kagome, who was standing at the front, saw a small black piglet and..the Amazon girl. Kagome couldn't help but laugh. Shampoo lunged at the piglet, but he dodged, then stuck his tiny pink tounge out at her. Shampoo growled. Kagome saw the Amazon lunge at the piglet again, but she didn't get to see what happened next since the teacher stepped in front of the mob and _yelled_, "Back inside all of you!" There was a collective groan, and the students slowly went back inside.

At the end of the day, Kagome could do nothing but stare at the clock. Each passing minute seemed to drag longer and longer. She was, of course excited about what Sango had told her. Kagome groaned. _When is this day going to end?_ Finally, the last bell rang and Kagome quickly gathered her things and went to walk with Ranma. Neither of them spoke on the way out.

Kagome was the first to speak when they were at the opening of the courtyard to the street. "I guess I'll see you tommorrow." she said. "Yeah." Ranma replied quietly. After a short kiss, the two went their oppisite ways down the street.

-----------------Saturday Morning-----------------

Kagome paced nervously in the kitchen. Her date with Ranma was in half an hour. She'd never been so nervous in her life. Kagome sighed. _But what would Mama say?_ she wondered. She shook her head. _I __love him, thats all that matters. _

-----------------With Ranma-----------------

Ranma sighed._ What if shes says no, what am I supposed to do?_ He picked up the small velvet box on his desk, then sighed._ I'm sure she'll say yes. but all I can do is trust her and hope for the best. _He stood up, then started down the stairs. His father stopped him half way. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Genma asked. Ranma rolled his eyes; they'd had a long conversation about his proposal to Kagome the previous night.

"Of course I am." Ranma said, trying to move further down the stairs. But his father would still not let him pass. "What makes you say that?" his father shot. Ranma groaned and looked at the ceiling. He turned his gaze back to his father, and said, "Because I love her of course."

Just then, Ranma realized his father was holding something behind his back. Ranma leaned his body over in an attempt to see what it was, but he couldn't see it. Genma sighed and said, "If you insist." he held up a bucket of cold water. Without giving Ranma time to dodge, he poured the water on him. "Damn you!" Ranma yelled, now in his girl form. Genma said nothing. In a fury, Ranma ran back upstairs.

After reverting back from girl-type, changed his wet clothes, Ranma checked the time. 1:30. "Damn, I'm late!" he yelled and rushed out the door. _Kagome's gonna kill me._ he thought. _Damn that old man for making me late!_

_

* * *

_

Sorry that took so long. I've overloaded lately. I've been struggling to update all my stories. But it should get better soon. Plz Review!

-Inu Hanyou Babe


	3. The Date and Proposal

I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

Character Ages: 

Kagome: 17

Ranma: 18

Akane: 18

Inuyasha: 19

Shampoo: 17

Kikyou: 17

Enjoy!

* * *

_Last Time:_

_Ranma checked the time. 1:30. "Damn, I'm late!" he yelled and rushed out the door. Kagome's gonna kill me. he thought. Damn that old man for making me late!_

Now:

Kagome sighed. _He's late._ She was ready to get up and go home, but she told herself to wait a while longer. She had faith in Ranma and knew he would come. After 5 more minutes, Kagome stood up. _Enough is enough,_ She thought. She started to walk away.

"Kagome!" a familiar voice called. She turned around. It was Ranma. "You're late." she snapped. Ranma stopped in front of her, and replied, "I'm sorry, my dad dumped cold water on me and by the time I changed back, I realized I was late." He was out of breath from running. "I'm sorry." Kagome said, looking at the ground and feeling bad about snapping at her boyfriend.

Ranma gently lifted Kagome's chin and kissed her. "Don't be." he said, "It's my fault." The two walked through the park. Ranma finally stopped and sat down on a bench beneath a Sakura tree. Kagome sat down with him. The light breeze blew a few cherry blossoms off the tree and they swirled in midair. Kagome smiled at the sight.

Ranma reached into his coat pocket, his heart pounding faster than ever. He decided to do it before his nerves got the best of him. "Kagome," he said. She turned and looked right into his steely blue eyes. "Yes?" She had a feeling she knew what was coming. "Uh, I know we've been together for a long time, now, and I really love you."

Kagome smiled. "I love you, too." Ranma reached into his pocket again as he spoke, " I want to be with you as long as I live." He got off the bench and got on one knee in front of Kagome. As he did, he pulled out a small velvet box, flipped it open with one hand and then turned it so Kagome could see it. Her breath caught in her throat.

Inside the small box was a silver ring with two sapphires in the center and two diamonds on either side of them. It was the most beautiful thing Kagome had ever seen. "Kagome, will you make me the happiest man alive? Will you marry me?" Kagome gasped, her heart was beating out of control. She stood up, then suddenly felt dizzy and fainted. "Kagome!" Ranma shouted and jumped up and caught her in his arms.

A few passer-bys were staring and pointing. Ranma glared at them, then turned back to Kagome, who was still motionless in his arms. _Great._ He thought. "Kagome." he said tapping her cheek lightly. The girl's hazel eyes opened slowly. Ranma smiled at her. Kagome smiled back, and said, quietly, "Yes." Ranma's heart almost stopped. "Kagome?" She laughed, then gave Ranma a quick kiss. "I said yes." she said."You mean it?" asked a shocked Ranma. Kagome smiled and took the ring out of its box and slipped it on her finger. "Of course I do." Ranma sighed, then passionately kissed Kagome.

Lost in the moment, neither of them noticed the young boy watching them, until he shouted, "Kagome!" Kagome turned to see who it was. She stood up quickly. Ranma, who had no idea what was going on, stood up too. When he saw who it was he spoke, he froze. It was Souta, Kagome's younger brother. No one in Kagome's family knew about her relationship with Ranma, and she wasn't supposed to be in it.

"I'm gonna tell Mom!" Souta shouted and ran off. Kagome quickly turned and went after him. She easily caught up and dragged him back to the bench and roughly sat him down. With an evil smile, Souta said, "You're gonna be in so much trouble." he smiled at the thought. "No, Souta, please." Kagome begged. The boy simply shook his head. Ranma stepped foward, cracking his knuckles as he spoke, "Now look, you little punk," Kagome rolled her eyes, then smiled; Ranma was willing to do anything to help her.

"If you don't drop it," Ranma continued, "_You're_ gonna be the one in big trouble!" Souta gulped. "Get it?" Ranma hissed. The boy nodded. "Now beat it!" Kagome said. Without a word, the boy fled. "Now that hes gone.." Ranma said and wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist. She smiled, layed her head on his chestand closed her eyes.

The sweet moment was shattered as someone yelled, "RANMA!!" Kagome raised her hands to her ears. Kagome looked up to Ranma, who looked scared. "Ranma?" Kagome said. He didn't speak, he just let go of Kagome and stepped back. "Ranma-koi what's wrong?" Kagome asked, concerned. Ranma just turned around to look at the person who called his name. Kagome saw her, too. It was Akane Tendo, Ranma's fiancee, according to thier fathers. Back when she'd started dating Ranma, he'd told her that Akane meant nothing to him.

"Hi Akane." Ranma said with a nervous laugh. Kagome glared at Akane. She knew, despite what she said and did, Akane had a huge crush on Ranma. Ignoring her rival, Akane turned to Ranma. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked with a bitter edge to her voice.

Without giving Ranma a chance to speak, Kagome turned to Akane and said, "What does it look like? Or are you too stupid to figure it out?" Ranma couldn't help but laugh, earning him a glare from Akane.Akane turned to Kagome. "No one asked you." she said. Kagome crossed her arms across her chest and did an imitation of Akane, making her sound more like a whiny brat. Another laugh from Ranma. Akane snarled. Both Ranma and Kagome laughed. "You sound like a dog!"

Akane clenched her fist. "Just who do you think you are?" she asked. Kagome raised her head in a proud way and said, "I know I'm Ranma's fiancee." Akane stumbled backwards. "What?" Shock was appearant on Akane's face. Kagome smiled and held up her right hand, showing Akane the ring Ranma had given her. "Un-der-stand?" Kagome said slowly. Akane growled, then turned to Ranma. "W-Why?" she siad, crying as she spoke. Ranma didn't seem to care. "Well I love her and actually want to marry her, unlike you." Akane's face contorted with rage. With a laugh, Kagome added, " Jealous much?"

Akane glared at her. "Let's go." She said, grabbing Ranma by the ear and dragging him away. "Ow! Ow! Let go you stupid tomboy!" Kagome heard him yell. Kagome shook her head, smiled and walked home.


	4. Discovery and Defiance

_I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does._

_Character Ages: _

_Kagome: 17_

_Ranma: 18_

_Akane: 18_

_Inuyasha: 19_

_Shampoo: 17_

_Kikyou: 17_

_Enjoy!_

_Last Time: _

Akane glared at her. "Let's go." She said, grabbing Ranma by the ear and dragging him away. "Ow! Ow! Let go you stupid tomboy!" Kagome heard him yell. Kagome shook her head, smiled and walked home.

Now:

When Kagome got home, she went to the kitchen and put water in a pot to boil. Once it was, she put the ramen noodles in, poured them into a bowl and sat down to eat.

Mrs. Higurashi came in and joined her, sitting at the small table. "So where were you earlier?" she asked. "Out shopping with Sango." Kagome lied, then slurped some noodles. Kagome's mother eyed the ring on her daughter's finger.

"That's a nice ring." she commented. "Oh," Kagome said, looking at her right hand and the ring she wore, "Thanks." She looked at the table top and stared hard at it, she knew what her mother was going to ask next, and she was not going to let herself crack under pressure from her mother.

"Where did you get it?" the woman asked with an accusing tone, while her daughter continued to stare hard at the tabletop. The teenager bit her lip. "Kagome Arika Higurashi, answer me!" her mother yelled, standing up. Still no answer slipped the young woman's lips; instead she absently picked up noodles with her chopsticks, then dropped them.

Kagome's mother became frustrated. "Answer me now!" she said, raising her voice even more. Finally Kagome couldn't handle it anymore and she said quietly, "Ranma Saotome gave it to me." Satisfied that she was finally getting results, Kagome's mother pressed on. "And who is that?" she asked. Kagome, who had looked up upon her mother's second question, looked back down and sighed.

"He's my fiancée," she said, "We've been dating for 5 months and he proposed to me earlier this afternoon. That's where I was." Her mother sat down. "You have to break up with him." She said shortly with at tone of finality. Kagome shook her head. "No," she said defiantly, "I won't. I'm 17 almost 18 and I'm marrying the man I love. There's nothing you can say or do that will stop me."

With that, Kagome marched up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door behind her. This was her routine whenever her and her mom had a fight, which was now quite often, and she feared it was only going to get worse. Sitting down on her bed, Kagome flipped her phone open and speed-dialed Ranma. _Ring…Ring… Ring…_

"_Hello?" _

"_Hey."_

"_Oh, hi sweetie. What's up?"_

"_Well me and my mom just had a fight."_

"_Ooh. About what?"_

"_She found out about us." _

"_How much does she know?"_

"_She knows we're engaged."_

"_Ouch." _

"_Yeah. Well she would have found out eventually."_

"_That's true."_

"Kagome, get down here now!" Kagome heard her mother yell.

"_Baby, I have to go." _

"_Ok, Kags. See you Monday."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you, too."_

"_Bye." _

Kagome closed her phone, stood up, unlocked her door, and stood at the top of the stairs. "What?" she asked, irritated. "Get down here." Her mother repeated. Kagome let out a long and exaggerated breath and rolled her eyes. "I'm serious." Her mother said.

Rolling her eyes again, Kagome on the handrail and slid down. She did this for two reasons: it was fun and, more importantly, her mother hated it. Ignoring her daughter's intended annoyance, Mrs. Higurashi said, " You know I will not allow you to marry this Saotome boy."

"I really don't give a damn." Kagome retorted. "That's too bad," her mother said, "I forbid you to see him." Kagome rolled her eyes. "That's kinda hard considering I'm in all his classes at school!"

"You know what I mean. Don't be a smart-ass."

Kagome jumped up onto the stairs and stomped up them, went to her room, leaving the door open, turned on her radio, and started blasting Riot, singing along.

**If you feel so empty**

**So used up, so let down**

**If you feel so angry**

**So ripped off so stepped on**

**You're not the only one**

**Refusing to back down**

**You're not the only one**

**So get up**

**  
**

**Let's start a riot, a riot**

**Let's start a riot**

**Let's start a riot, a riot**

**Let's start a riot**

**  
**

**If you feel so filthy**

**So dirty so fucked up**

**If you feel so walked on**

**So painful so pissed off**

**You're not the only one**

**Refusing to go down**

**You're not the only one**

**So get up**

**  
**

**Let's start a riot, a riot**

**Let's start a riot**

**Let's start a riot, a riot**

**Let's start a riot**

**  
**

**If you feel so empty**

**So used up, so let down**

**If you feel so angry**

**Just get up**

**  
**

**Let's start a riot, a riot**

**Let's start a riot**

**Let's start a riot, a riot**

**Let's start a riot**

As the song ended, Kagome's mother came up and entered her room. "I will not deal with a rebel.' She said. "And I will not tolerate a mother who is not happy for me when I find the best man ever and am going to marry him."

Kagome's mother turned and left without a word.

* * *

OMG I am SOO sorryI took so long! I've been _really_ busy lately. But I should be able to get more done. And If ur reading my other stories watch for updates on those, I'm working on them. Chaos Under The Dark Moon will be updated next followed by Love and Pain. But it amy take a few days. Thank you everyone who's been paitently waiting for my updates. I'll try to do better. ok, thank you everyone! Ja ne! 

-Inu Hanyou Babe :D


	5. Ranma's Mistake and Kagome's Anger

I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

_Last Time: __As the song ended, Kagome's mother came up and entered her room. "I will not deal with a rebel." She said. "And I will not tolerate a mother who is not happy for me when I find the best man ever and am going to marry him." _

_Kagome's mother turned and left without a word. _

Now:

Kagome stretched and let the wind blow past her as she walked to school. "Kagome!" Sango called from behind her, running to catch up. Kagome slowed her pace to allow Sango to catch up. Sango quickly fell in step with her friend. "So? So? So?" Sango said, with her usual hyper attitude eagerness. Kagome decided to play innocent. "What?" she asked with a grin. "You know, did Ranma ask you… you know!" Kagome smiled and pretended to just realize what she meant. "Oh! Yeah." She said and held up her right hand and the silver diamond and sapphire engagement ring she wore. Sango squealed. "Oh my god it's beautiful! You're really lucky!"

The two teens turned and entered the high school courtyard. All the people standing in the courtyard turned their attention to Kagome as she came in. Then with out warning, all of them began bombarding Kagome with questions. She could barely distinct one question from the others, but she could tell what subject they were all asking about: her engagement to Ranma. Apparently news had spread quickly and _everyone_ knew about it.

Just as Kagome was losing her patience, the bell rang overhead and the mob scattered. _Saved by the bell. _Kagome thought and went to her first class. When she got there, she saw Ranma standing in front of a girl named Rin who was also in their class. Kagome had always disliked the girl. "But why does it mean so much to you?" Ranma was asking Rin. "Don't you get it?!" Rin screamed, "I like you a lot!" She was sobbing now. "I'm sorry but you have to understand I love Kagome and we're engaged." Ranma said, hugging the girl.

"Please forgive me, Rin. You're a sweet girl, but I already have Kagome and I can't leave her. Do you understand?" Rin nodded and pulled back from his embrace, wiping tears form her eyes and took her seat. Kagome placed her book bag on her desk and walked over to Ranma and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Good morning." She said cheerfully. "Morning." Ranma said, not as enthusiastically. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked, gently touching her fiancée's arm. "It's just that Rin told me that she likes me a lot." Ranma said then sighed. Kagome knew it wasn't easy for him having so many girls that want him and having a girlfriend already.

"I'm sorry." She said, laying her head against Ranma's chest and hugging him. Ranma put his arms around his fiancée, "It's all right Kagome." He said softly.

-- Lunch Time --

Ranma stood in front of the table where he Kagome Miroku and Sango sat. But sitting at that table was not one of his friends. It was Kagura. Kagura was the self-proclaimed "hottest girl in school" and a lot of guys would agree with her, but she also hung out with Kikyo, which made her less likeable. "So how are you?" Kagura asked. "Uh...fine thanks." Ranma said, feeling uncomfortable, but sat down anyway. Kagura edged her seat closer to Ranma's. "You got any plans tonight?" Kagura asked, putting her elbow on Ranma's shoulder. "N-Not really." He said. "Well what do you say we have some fun, hmm?" she said leaning towards Ranma who was backing away, but she quickly grabbed him and pulled him close to her and kissed him.

Ranma didn't react immediately, his mind was telling him to get her off but before he could do anything, Kagura broke the kiss and smiled at Ranma. Both were unaware that hell was about to break loose. Kagura's piercing crimson eyes passed over Ranma's head and saw Sango talking to Kagome and pointing in their direction. Deciding it was time to get out of the way before Kagome's infamous temper was let loose, Kagura stood up and went to join Kikyo at her own table.

Kagome stomped over to the table where Ranma was sitting, trying to stay calm. Ranma knew it wouldn't last long. It was, as they say, "the quiet before the storm" the storm, in this case being Kagome's anger. Kagome sat down and still didn't say anything. Ranma braced himself, knowing when Kagome was pissed off she could really let someone have it. But all of lunch passed and Kagome hadn't said anything about it. In fact no one at the table had spoken since they sat down. It was unnerving for Ranma to sit there in silence with the guilt of what he'd done and his fiancée, who he knew would kill him later, sitting across from him in complete silence. Ranma forced himself to look up and saw Kagome passing a note to Sango. _That would explain why Sango's big mouth hasn't been opened yet. _He thought. Kagome looked up and for a moment caught his eyes. Quickly, and out of guilt, Ranma looked back down.

On the opposite side of the table, Kagome unfolded the note Sango had passed her.

_You okay?_

Kagome quickly wrote her answer: _No._ She refolded the note and gave it to Sango. The girl turned her hazel eyes to her best friend; concern and fear were easily seen in her expression. Sango wrote a response back and gave the folded paper to Kagome.

_I can't believe it and Kagura of all people! _

Kagome sighed and wrote: _I know and I just don't understand. why would he do this? _As Sango read what her friend had written, she cast a dirty look at Ranma then turned her attention back to the paper and wrote something and gave it to Kagome.

_I don't know Kagome-chan, but he _did _just ask you to marry him… I'm so confused!!_

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at her friend's silliness. Sango always had a way of being cheerful no matter what. After scribbling a response and handing the note to Sango, Kagome looked over to Ranma who was still staring at the table. She felt the anger inside her rising like a bottle of soda that had been shaken up, ready to blow at any second, an inevitable explosion of emotions.

Ranma was sick of the awkward silence, so he daringly decided to speak. "Kagome, I, uh..." he never finished what he was going to say as his very angry fiancée stood up and shouted, " How could you kiss Kagura when you just asked me to marry you?!" Sango stood up next to her friend, arms crossed her chest. As Kagome yelled, many heads turned in their direction. "I didn't mean to…she was coming on to me." Ranma said defensively. "You still kissed her back." Sango pointed out. "What was I supposed to do?" he asked, feeling worse and worse by the second. "You could have moved away or not let her." Kagome snapped. "I'm sorry." Ranma said, glancing down at the table. "I can't believe you would do something like that!" Kagome screamed. "I trusted you to never do anything like that!" Tears began to run down her cheeks. "I guess I can't trust you completely." Kagome said solemnly. Ranma gasped as he heard this. He didn't want Kagome to even consider that.

Suddenly angry, and feeling hurt, Ranma said, "If that's how you feel, then why did you say yes when I asked you to marry me?" Miroku, who had sat out so far, not stupid enough to say anything (as if) stood up and put a hand on Ranma's shoulder. "Calm yourself." He said. Ranma brushed his friend's hand off. "Well?" Ranma asked, crossing his arms across his chest impatiently. Kagome sighed. " I said yes because," she lowered her voice, " I love you." Ranma felt his anger wash away. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." Ranma said feeling wimpy. Kagome sighed, "Its my fault I was overreacting." She said. Ranma walked around the table and put his arms around his fiancée. "Its okay, Kagome. And I'm glad you said what you did."

--After School--

"Bye, Kagome." Ranma said, kissing her. "I'll talk to you online, later ok?" Kagome said, after the kiss ended. Ranma nodded, "Yeah, Ok." After one more kiss, the two went their opposite ways down the street. When Kagome got home, her little brother Sota was standing in the kitchen and he had a huge smirk on his face. "You got caught." He said, holding back laughter. Kagome glared at him. "What did you do you little twerp?" She asked, picking him up by the shirt. Sota's grin got even wider. "I might have tipped mom off about your boyfriend." He said. "Fiancée." She corrected him and punched him in arm very hard.

I'm sorry this took so long and I still haven't updated Love and Pain or Chaos Under The Dark Moon. Anyway I'm working on them.

-Inu Hanyou Babe

Character Ages:

Kagome: 17

Ranma: 18

Akane: 18

Inuyasha: 19

Shampoo: 17

Kikyou: 17

Enjoy!


	6. An Unexpected Date

Chapter 6:

_Last time:__ "__What did you do you little twerp?" She asked, picking him up by the shirt. Sota's grin got even wider. "I might have tipped mom off about your boyfriend." He said. "Fiancée." She corrected him and punched him in arm very hard._

Now:

When Kagome got home, she slunk past her mom and made it to her room without being seen. Or so she thought. "Kagome! Come down here please." Came her mother's voice from the hall. The teenager rolled her eyes and left her room and went to the top of the stairs. Her mother was at the bottom.

"What?" the girl asked, her annoyance clear. "About this fiancée of yours..." her mother began. "Ranma." Kagome cut in. "Yeah," her mother said, "I suppose if you really do love this boy. I could deal with it."

Kagome honestly didn't care too much what her mother thought of Ranma. But if she had a better opinion of him they might be better off.

"But I have to meet him." Her mother said, snapping the girl out of her thoughts. "Okay." Kagome said, not too worried, "Thanks Mama." With that she went back to her room and started up her computer.

Once it was running, she logged on to her and Ranma's favorite chat room site. She signed in under her name and waited at it loaded. (_Kagome, __**Ranma**_)

_Hey_

_**Hi**_

_I'm sorry about earlier_

_**It's okay**_

_You sure?_

_**Yeah. **_

_Okay_

_**You wouldn't believe how many girls come on to me.**_

_Who? I'll kick their ass._

_**laughs I know you would. **_

_You bet._

_**Kags, I have to go, my dad's nagging me.**_

_Oh great… Okay I'll see you tomorrow._

_**Yeah. Love you.**_

_I love you too._

She closed out of the screen and shut her laptop down. She then worked on her homework until her mother called her down for dinner.

Sota was silent during dinner for the most part. His sister was glaring at him the whole time. "So Kagome," her mother said, "When is this rendezvous with your fiancée going to be?" Kagome hadn't remembered to ask him. She knew she'd forgotten something.

"I haven't arranged it yet." The teen admitted. "Oh," her mother said, "Because if I don't like him, I may not allow you to go through with the wedding."

"I'll keep that in mind." Kagome said, a little unnerved by her mother's last comment. But she wasn't too worried. Ranma was a nice guy and very polite. As long her mother didn't make him crack, they'd be fine.

--

There was clearly tension in the air as Ranma, his father and Akane, who had been invited by means of Genma, sat down to eat. "Ranma you should be polite to our guest who took out of her time to come here." The old man said, acknowledging Akane. "She lives 2 blocks away." Ranma pointed out, "Besides it's not like I want her here."

"You will not speak of your fiancée like that, Ranma!" Genma yelled and stood up. "Like I care. I don't even like her." Ranma said and stood too. Akane groaned. "Then you can leave!" Genma shouted and pointed at the door. "Fine!" Ranma yelled back and stormed out without looking back.

Ranma pulled out his phone and called a number. It rang three times before the recipient picked up. "Hello?" came Kagome's voice. "Hey, Kags it's me."

"Hey what's up?"

"Look can we meet somewhere?"

"Yeah. What's going on?"

"My pops kicked me out of the house for being rude to Akane."

"Oh. Ok. Where do you want to meet?"

"How bout that restaurant on Lokiori street. The one I took you to last week."

"Okay. See you in a few."

"Bye."

When Kagome hung up, she turned around to see her mother. "That was Ranma," she explained, "He wants to me to meet him somewhere." Her mother crossed her arms. "Why the short notice?" she asked.

"He wanted to get out of the house, his dad was bothering him." Kagome said. "Go on." Her mother said, "Just don't be out late." Kagome nodded an okay and went out to meet Ranma.

About 10 minutes later, Kagome met up with her fiancée in front of the low-key restaurant, by Tokyo's standards anyway. "Hi." She said and they kissed. "Let's go inside, okay?"

Once they were seated, Kagome asked, "So what happened?" Ranma sighed. "Well my pops thought is was a good idea to invite Akane over for dinner. Well, it all went down hill from there." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Wow." She said, "So your pops is still setting you up with Akane?" Ranma nodded. "Unfortunately."

After he finished, a young waitress came over to take their order. Kagome noticed she was checking Ranma out. She growled inwardly and reached out her hand and held Ranma's to show the girl she was his girl and better yet, his fiancée.

"Welcome to Ucchan's my name is Mikori may I take your order?" she smiled friendly to show off for Ranma. "Okonomiyaki for me." Ranma said. "Nothing for me, thanks." Kagome said.

The waitress nodded in her direction then walked away. "Not hungry, Kags?" Ranma asked after the waitress left. Kagome shook her head. "Ate already." She explained. "Oh."

About 20 minutes Ranma's okonomiyaki arrived. Ranma smiled at the waitress who still stood in front of them. It took Ranma a minute to realize why. He looked at his okonomiyaki to see a phone number and the words 'call me' written on it in okonomiyaki sauce.

Ranma looked up to see the waitress walking away, then she turned around and winked at him. This gesture wasn't lost to Kagome who was getting to her feet. "Why that…" she growled. "Easy, Kags." Ranma said putting his hand on Kagome's. The angry teen sat down, doing her best to control herself. "Don't worry about that."

Kagome sighed. "I just don't want to lose you." She said. "You won't." Ranma assured her. The two smiled at each other. "Promise?" Kagome whispered. "Yes." Ranma said, "Forever. I love you."

To finish the promise, Ranma kissed her.

Twenty minutes later, they were leaving. "You gonna be okay?" Kagome asked. "Yeah." Ranma said. "Okay. See you at school then." The boy nodded, kissed his fiancée and they went their own ways.


	7. Music and the meeting pt1

I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

_Character Ages: _

_Kagome: 17_

_Ranma: 18_

_Akane: 18_

_Inuyasha: 19_

_Shampoo: 17_

_Kikyou: 17_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Last Time: "You gonna be okay?" Kagome asked. "Yeah." Ranma said. "Okay. See you at school then." The boy nodded, kissed his fiancée and they went their own ways_.

Now:

It was midday and Kagome sat, bored, in her class. The principal had made an announcement that the he had a surprise for the seniors that would be announced later. Finally the principal came on the intercom and said for all seniors to go to the auditorium.

Eagerly, the class ran out. "I wonder what it's gonna be?" Sango said to Kagome who was walking with Ranma. "I don't know." The girl replied.

When all 12th graders were in the auditorium, the principal tapped the mike she was holding. "Welcome, seniors. My little surprise for you is…. karoke! Who ever wants or is brave enough, can come up here and sing!"

A murmur of excitement went up. "All right who's first?" Everything went silent.

Ranma and Kagome looked at each other, smiled and Ranma said, "We would." They stood and made their way to the stage. Each of them was handed a microphone. "What song?" The DJ asked. "No Air." Kagome said. She nodded an okay and the intro began playing. (_Kagome__**,**_**Ranma, **_**Both)**_

_If I should before I wake_

_It's cuz you took my breath away_

_Losing it was like living in a world with no air_

_Oh_

**I'm here alone didn't wanna leave**

**My heart won't move was incomplete**

**If there was a way I could make you understand**

_But how do you expect me_

_To live alone with just me?_

_Cuz my world revolves around you _

_It's so hard for me to breathe_

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**_

_**Can't live can't breathe with no air**_

_**That's how I feel whenever you aint there**_

_**There's no air, no air**_

_**Got me out here in the water so deep**_

_**Tell me how you're gonna be without me**_

_**If you aint here I just cant breathe **_

_**There's no air, no air**_

**No, No**

**I walked I ran I jumped I flew**

**Right off the ground to float with you**

**There's no one I believe can hold me down **

**With you**

_But somehow I'm still alive inside _

_You took my breath but I survived _

_I don't know how but I don't even care_

_But how do you expect me_

_To live alone with just me?_

_Cuz my world revolves around you _

_It's so hard for me to breathe_

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**_

_**Can't live can't breathe with no air**_

_**That's how I feel whenever you aint there**_

_**There's no air, no air**_

_**Got me out here in the water so deep**_

_**Tell me how you're gonna be without me**_

_**If you aint here I just can't breathe **_

_**There's no air, no air **_

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**_

_**Can't live can't breathe with no air**_

_**That's how I feel whenever you aint there**_

_**There's no air, no air**_

_**Got me out here in the water so deep**_

_**Tell me how you're gonna be without me**_

_**If you aint here I just can't breathe **_

_**There's no air, no air**_

_**cuz my world revolves around you **_

_**it's so hard for me to breathe**_

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**_

_**Can't live can't breathe with no air**_

_**That's how I feel whenever you aint there**_

_**There's no air, no air**_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

**Tell me how you're gonna be without me**

_If you aint here I just can't breathe_

_**There's no air no air**_

_**Oh, no air**_

Both were out of breath at the end. The crowd erupted into loud cheers and few people even got to their feet. Panting, and out of breath, Ranma and Kagome smiled at each other and then, still on stage and in front of everyone, they kissed. A lot of "awws" came from the crowd. "All right you two, break it up." The principal said, and they split apart and laughed.

After that people were really eager to get up. Some of the highlights were Sango who sang Who Knew, Inuyasha who sang Welcome To My Life, (In Kagome's opinion, the best) Akane who sang Misery Business and Rin who sang Teardrops On My Guitar.

The event took up the rest of the day and they were released from there. "That was great, huh?" Ranma said as they left. "Yeah." Kagome agreed, "That was fun." Ranma smiled at her and kissed her. "I loved singing with you." He said. "I did too." Kagome said. "But there's something you have to do."

Ranma kissed the side of her neck. "Mm, can't I just keep kissing you?" Kagome giggled. "Ranma, I'm serious." She said and Ranma kissed her again. "Okay, what is it?" he asked after he finally stopped. "My mom wants to meet you."

His smile disappeared. "Oh." Kagome laughed. "Don't worry. Just be yourself and you'll be fine." She said and kissed him. "Come by in a hour okay?" she said and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "Okay." Ranma said. But he didn't sound so sure.

"Don't worry, sweetie, you'll be fine." She kissed him softly. "I'll see you in an hour."

--

It had been almost an hour since Kagome had left school. Ranma would be arriving at any time. Kagome's mother was waiting by the door and Kagome was wondering if Ranma was as nervous as she was.

Then they heard a knock at the door and Kagome jumped up, but her mother already answered. "Hi, sweetie." Kagome said and the two teens shared a quick kiss. The girl turned to her mother. "Mama, this is Ranma. Ranma, my mother."

Ranma bowed his head. "Nice to met you." He said. Kagome gave Ranma a that's-a-little-overkill-isn't it look. "Please come in." the older woman said, beckoning the boy in. Ranma gave a little thank you nod.

"Please. Sit." Kagome's mother said, pointing to the available seating. Ranma and Kagome sat on the love seat while the girl's mother took the single chair. "So tell me about yourself." Kagome's mother said, jumping in to conversation.

"Well, I'm 18, I attend classes with Kagome-" Apparently Kagome's mother wanted t find out more specific things. "What's your family like?" she asked. "Well, I rarely see my mom, but me and my father are pretty close."

Kagome snickered. She knew his father loved getting under his skin. "Any brothers or sisters?" Ranma shook his head. "I'm an only child." Kagome's mother seemed to be thinking of another question.

"Mrs. Higurashi, I just want you to know, I'm crazy about your daughter." Ranma said and cast a sidelong look at his fiancée who smiled.

Kagome's mother looked up and noticed Ranma's hand was on her daughter's leg. And she didn't seem to mind. For a moment she considered maybe he only wanted her for her body. "Crazy is right." Kagome's mother said. "Mama!" Kagome cried.

"Well, Kagome, his hands are all over you and you don't seem to care." The older woman pointed out. "That's because I love him, Mama, I thought you got that!" The girl said, starting to get upset.

"Maybe if the only reason he wanted you wasn't your body, I might not care as much." Kagome's mother snapped. "How can you say that?!" Kagome yelled and stormed up to her room.

"Kags!" Ranma called after he and followed her upstairs. He followed the sound of a slamming door to Kagome's room. Standing outside her door was a little kid he recognized as Sota, her little brother. The boy moved aside when he saw Ranma. He knocked on her door. "Kags, it's me. Let me in." After a second, he heard the lock click an he went in.

"Hey." He said and sat on her bed with her. The girl wrapped her arms around her fiancée and sobbed quietly. "Why does she have to be so cruel?" she asked, still holding Ranma. "Oh, don't cry." He said and held her. "I'll try to talk to your mom again, okay?"

Kagome nodded and still clung on to her fiancée. Ranma kissed her on the forehead. "Don't worry." He said. Despite his confidence, Ranma had to wonder if he was getting in over his head.

Ok i know, i know i'm being really lazy lately. i'm sorry. i'll try harder for real this time. ( disclaimer: i was only borrowing the songs)

-Inu Hanyou Babe


	8. The meeting pt 2 and alot of Drama

_Last Time:_

_"Oh, don't cry." He said and held her. "I'll try to talk to your mom again, okay?" Kagome nodded and still clung on to her fiancée. Ranma kissed her on the forehead. "Don't worry." He said. Despite his confidence, Ranma had to wonder if he was getting in over his head._

Now:

Ranma walked slowly down the stairs, mentally going over what he was going to say. He stood in front of Kagome's mother who hadn't moved from her place after Kagome's dramatic exit. "I'm sorry about that." Kagome's mother said. "It's okay." Ranma responded.

After talking for about half an hour, Kagome's mother decided that she, after getting to know him, could accept Ranma into her family. Ranma went back to Kagome's room before he left. She decided to follow him down stairs. "You better take good care of my daughter." Mrs. Higurashi was saying to Ranma, as he was about to leave. "I will." He promised and smiled at his fiancée who was clinging to his arm. She smiled back.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay Kags?" he asked, his eyes locked with Kagome's. She nodded. They kissed and Ranma smiled. "Bye. Love you." He said. "I love you, too." Kagome responded, then after one more kiss, he left.

Kagome turned and faced her mother. "So did you have a good talk?" she asked. "Yes." Her mother responded. "And?" Kagome urged. "He seems like a nice young man." Kagome gave her mother a rather confused look. "Then why were you giving him such a hard time?" she asked. "It's just that, when your father died, I became extra protective of you and Sota. And I don't want to see you get hurt." Her mother explained.

"Don't worry, mom. Ranma's a really great guy and he'd never hurt me." she said reassuringly. "I sure hope so." She said. "Why, you think he would?" her daughter asked. The woman shook her head. "No." Kagome raised an eyebrow, "But…" she filled in. "I don't know, Kagome. I just notice you sad quite often and I wondered why."

Kagome shrugged. "We fight a little, but we love each other." Kagome's mother smiled. "Yeah, I can see that." Kagome chuckled. "I'll make dinner." She offered and without letting her mom say a word, got to work.

--

Kagome woke after a rough night of on and off sleeping. Her head hurt and so much it felt like a bus had rolled over her forehead. She sat up and suddenly was so dizzy she couldn't see. Then her stomach clenched tight and she jumped up, threw her covers back and ran to the bathroom so none of the vomit she was about to spew would get in her room.

She wiped her mouth and shuddered. She wasn't sick, was she? Not likely. A quick memory jog suddenly brought on a realization of what might have been happening.

She dressed quickly and practically ran downstairs. "Morning, Kagome." Her mother greeted. Kagome nodded a response. "You okay? You look a little green." Her mother observed. Kagome decided it wise not to tell her mother until she knew for sure whether or not her theory was right.

Kagome dashed off to school and once she arrived she did a quick scan to find Ranma who was standing with Miroku and Sango. She hurried over to them. "Hey, Kags." Ranma said as she approached. He saw the look on her face and asked, "What's wrong?" wordlessly, Kagome grabbed her fiancée's hand and pulled him to a desolate corner of the courtyard.

"I need to tell you something." She said urgently. "What is it?" Ranma asked. Kagome spoke very slowly, "I think I might be pregnant." Ranma's jaw almost fell off. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Almost. I'm late, I'm starting to have morning sickness. I'm not one hundred percent sure, but it seems like it." She waited for his response. "Oh my god, Kagome," he smiled the brightest smile Kagome had ever seen. "That's wonderful. I can't believe it." Kagome squealed. "I know. I'm not exactly sure yet but I think so." She repeated.

Ranma took his fiancée in his arms. "Kagome, I love you. And I promise I'll take of you and the baby." Kagome nuzzled closer. "I know. And I love you. Nothing will change that. Ever." With one more smile, the two shared a long kiss. But they were unaware that a stray passer-by was listening the whole time and planned to use this to her advantage.

In Kagome's first class, they were very quiet whispers. She could barely make out part of what they were saying. "I hear she only agreed to marry him because she knew she was pregnant and wanted to cover it up." One girl whispered. Her friend giggled. "I'll bet they set it all up so she wouldn't look slutty." Kagome had a sinking feeling she knew who they were talking about. But she decided to ignore it.

As lunchtime rolled around, the whole school was whispering. They all giggled and pointed. Of course Kagome had no idea what was being said. But she didn't like it. "Something weird is going on." Kagome said as she sat down. "I've noticed." Ranma said. A girl with short blonde hair walked by. She whispered to her friend, a brunette, and they both giggled. "Slut." The blonde said loudly as they continued to walk.

Kagome jumped up and grabbed the girl by her shirt. "You have some nerve, you little freshman bitch. Now would mind explaining to me what you and your friend are saying about me." Kagome glared at her for extra effect. "Sakyo!" her brunette friend said and tried to defend her but was pushed away by Kagome. Ranma shot up and took his fiancée's side. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome…" she brushed him off and turned back to the girl. "Well?"

The girl whimpered. "It's not just us!" the brunette piped up. "Everyone's talking." Kagome turned to her without releasing the other one. "About what?" the girl rolled her eyes. "You." Kagome snorted. "No shit, Sherlock. What are they saying?" The brunette cowered. "They're saying you slept with him," she nodded to Ranma, "And you're having his kid." Kagome released the blonde girl. "What if I did?" she challenged. "Well, you're a slut." Kagome slugged the brunette girl. "Miyiko!" her friend cried. Miyiko straightened up and removed her hands from her face. Her nose was bleeding. Kagome grabbed the blonde. "Where did you hear this?"

"Kikyou Sumisho said she overheard you telling him." The girl reported. Kagome dropped the girl. Kikyou. Go figure. Kagome stormed off to find Kikyou. Ranma didn't try to stop her. But he did follow her to back her up if she needed. Not likely she would. "Kikyou!" Kagome screamed as she approached. "Oh, look, it's the slut of century." Kagura commented. The rest of the group laughed.

"You bitch, how can spread personal information like that!" Kikyou laughed. "It's your own fault. Telling even one person. Someone was bound to overhear." Kagome glared at her. "Yeah, my fiancée. The _only _person who was supposed to hear. But thanks to you everyone knows!" Kikyou smiled evilly. "So it's true?" Kagome caught her fiancée's glance. "Yeah. So what? Stop the rumors or I'll tell everyone how many times you've slept with Inuyasha." Kikyou's face dropped. "You don't know that!"

"Exactly." Kagome said and walked away, leaving Kikyou fuming. "May I say, my dear, that was brilliant. " Ranma said with a smile as they sat down at their table. Kagome shrugged. "I know." Ranma kissed her forehead. "Especially that last bit. Genius." Kagome giggled. "I know."

After that, the rumors slowed down. There will still a few here and there. But all was ignored. The rest of the day was uneventful. As the students waited to be released, an announcement was made. "A reminder to all seniors, a ballot will be cast tomorrow for finalists for the prom king and queen candidates. That is all." Excited chatter filled the room. Sango poked Kagome. "You and Ranma should be on that list." She said.

"Oh I don't think so." Kagome said, "Besides there are much more popular couples than us." Sango poked her again. "You guys have a good chance." She encouraged. Kagome shrugged. "You'd make a beautiful prom queen." Ranma said from behind her. Kagome turned to smile at him. "He's right you know." Said someone else. Kagome looked over her shoulder to see Inuyasha and she blushed. The hanyou smiled at her. Ranma put his hand on Kagome's as to warn off the hanyou. Finally the bell rang and everyone hurried out.

--

"Hi mom." Kagome said as she spotted her. Her hands were on her hips and she looked mad. "What?" Kagome asked. "You wouldn't believe what I heard from Sango's mother today. About you." Kagome decided to play innocent. "What?" Unfortunately, her mother didn't buy it. "You know exactly what I mean. Don't play dumb. " She snapped. "Okay fine." Kagome said, "I heard the rumors."

Her mother put her hands on her hips. "And just how do you think these rumors started?" she asked. Kagome looked sideways. "Kagome, as far as I was aware you've been with Ranma for 6 months, correct?" Kagome nodded meekly. "So you weren't cheating on him, were you?" Kagome was appalled she had to ask. "No!" she screamed louder than she 'd meant to. "So you were sleeping with Ranma?"

Kagome froze. Her face turned red and she looked down. "Once." She said quietly. "When?" her mother pressed. "Over the break. We didn't plan it. It just kind of happened." Kagome said honestly. "I see." Her mother said in a flat tone. "Are you mad?" Kagome asked even though she knew the answer. "Of course I am. I thought you were telling me the whole truth, but I guess I can't trust you."

"Mom, it was one time! And its not like we planned it. I mean we love each other but it was just one thing leading to another. " Kagome's mother was still furious. "Even if it _was _one time, it only takes that many times to screw up your life." Kagome rolled her eyes and groaned. "But its not gonna screw up my life. I'm graduating in 3 weeks, then getting married to the man I love."

"No you're not. I forbid you to see him. Tomorrow you give the ring back and tell him it's over." Kagome stared dumb-struck at her. "What? You can't do that! I'm 18 and I can legally allowed to make my own descions." Kagome's mother wasn't giving up. "Well as long as you live under my roof, it's my rules." Kagome sighed. '"You're being unfair!" she screamed. "No, I'm just looking out for you." Her mother said.

Kagome stomped upstairs, pushing past her brother, and stood in her doorway. "I _hate_ you!" screamed at the top of her lungs then slammed the door. Normally she would call Ranma. But she didn't want to talk to him. Or anyone for that matter.

OMG I'm so sorry my posts have been slow! I started school (AKA The Nesscary Evil) last week. I've been so busy with homework and extra activities I barely have time to write! So my posts may be every other or third week. Idk. I'll try to get the stuff up but I'm super busy. Ja ne for now.

- Inu Hanyou Babe


	9. Falling Out

_Last time: _

_"You're being unfair!" she screamed. "No, I'm just looking out for you." Her mother said. Kagome stomped upstairs, pushing past her brother, and stood in her doorway. "I _hate_ you!" screamed at the top of her lungs then slammed the door. Normally she would call Ranma. But she didn't want to talk to him. Or anyone for that matter._

Now:

The morning was gray and Kagome figured it just _had _to be that way. As she set off for school, she held the sliver engagement ring Ranma had given her in her hand. She sighed and slipped the ring back on her finger.

"Morning, Kagome." Sango said cheerfully. "Voting is in homeroom and I've told every one I know to vote for you and Ranma." Kagome gave a half-hearted smile. "What?" Sango asked, concerned. "Nothing." Kagome said and walked away with her head down. Not 10 seconds afterwards, she bumped into someone. She didn't know who until they spoke. "Hey, take it easy, Kagome." They said. Kagome felt hands on her shoulders. She looked up. It was Ranma. He smiled at her and she stepped back. "What's wrong?" Ranma asked. Kagome sighed and shook her head. "Come on."

"It's over." Kagome whispered. "What's over?" asked a confused Ranma. Kagome sighed. "Us." She said. Even though she spoke softly, her voice was breaking. "You can't be serious." Kagome gave him a solemn look. "Kags, please tell me you're not ending us." Ranma's desperation was clear in his voice. Kagome inhaled deeply. "My mom found out about it." She said. "What? What else was there to-" he stopped as he realized what she meant. Kagome nodded as if to confirm his suspicion.

"But why does it matter? We're getting _married. _Why does it matter? It's not up to her." Kagome sighed, "I know. But she said as long as I live under her roof, it's her rules." She explained quietly. "Did you explain to her you just found out?" Ranma asked. Kagome nodded. "She still didn't listen to you?" Kagome shook her head. Ranma sighed and thought for a moment. " I could find somewhere for us to live. It'd be something small. But I'd go anywhere if it meant being with you." Kagome smiled. "Ranma," she breathed. Ranma reached out and embraced Kagome, holding her close. "I won't lose you," he said, "I can't."

Kagome's hazel eyes met Ranma's blue-gray ones. "Aishiteru." He whispered. Kagome smiled. "I love you, too" She said, equally as quiet. "We'll work something out, I just know it." It was only then that they realized a few people were watching them. Just a few passing people, but their expressions were identical, smiling.

The day passed slowly. In the second to last class, a voice came over the loudspeaker. "Attention," the woman said, "I am pleased to announce your finalist candidates for prom king and queen for this year." There was a pause, "For the title of king," Kagome reached for her fiancée's hand, and he smiled and took her hand. "Kouga Yumiko, Ranma Saotome," Kagome squeezed her fiancée's hand and smiled. "And Inuyasha Taisho."

Kagome sighed. She didn't know if she and Ranma could take the titles with competition like Inuyasha. "For the title of queen, Kikyou Sumisho, Ayame Meyoko," Kagome tensed, and Ranma sensed it. "Don't worry." He mouthed. "And Kagome Higurashi. Congratulations." Ranma smiled. "Told ya." He said. Kagome leaned across the aisle and kissed him.

In the next class, Ranma found a neatly folded note on his desk. He opened it. It read:

**I know all your secrets. Your girlfriend's too.**

Ranma recognized the handwriting as Kikyou's. _What do you want? _He wrote and gave the note to Kikyou. She wrote one word back: **You**. Ranma rolled his eyes. _I'm with Kagome. You know that. _He passed the note back but not before his fiancée noticed. He shrugged and gave her an innocent look. The paper fell on his desk again.

**I'm not saying forever. Just for a little while. And maybe one night.**

Ranma looked over to Kikyou who was focused on a mirror in her hand. _You know I can't do that. I could never cheat on Kagome. _He looked up and noticed Kikyou's brown eyes focused on him. She snatched the paper from him. The paper came back fast.

**Do you want everyone to know your & Kagome's secrets?**

**Cuz I'll happily spill it all.**

Ranma sighed she _did _have a good point. _Fine. _He wrote and gave the note to Kikyou, who smiled upon reading his response. Kagome must have noticed the sorrowful look on her fiancée's face because she gave him a concerned look. He looked away in time for Kikyou to drop the paper on his desk again.

**And you have to hang out with me and act like my boyfriend**

Once again, Ranma looked over to Kikyou looking away once again. _That's too much. _He passed the note. Kikyou's response was quick.

**You don't want everyone to know what I know, do you?**

**The shit I have on Kagome is pretty bad. And don't forget we used to **

**go out so I know a lot about you. **

Defeated, Ranma sighed and gave Kikyou an 'ok' answer. He rested an elbow on his desk and put his head in his hand. How would he tell Kagome? "Are you okay?" Kagome whispered. Ranma shook his head. His eyes met Kagome's. Concern was written all over her face. Guilt biting at him, he turned away. The bell rang and both Kagome and Kikyou rushed to Ranma's side. Before Kagome could protest, Kikyou pulled dragged Ranma off, leaving Kagome alone, a wounded look on her face.

Out in the hallway, Kikyou was forcing a very reluctant Ranma to walk with and hold her. When Kagome came out alone, Inuyasha instantly approached her. "Oh, hi." Kagome said gloomily and looked away. "You ok?" She turned away. Inuyasha frowned and looked ahead of them and a comprehending look on his face. He was about to speak up when he noticed Kagome had already walked away, and quickly, too. She stomped up too Ranma and linked arms with him. "I'll take my fiancée back now." She pulled on Ranma and his other arm slipped from around Kikyou.

"Kags, don't." Ranma said and moved away from her. "What?" Kagome asked, trying not to cry. "Don't you love me anymore?" the words caused Ranma to cringe. "I'll explain later." He said and kissed her forehead. "Ranma…" Kagome breathed, tears beginning to fall. "I _will _explain." Ranma said and walked away with Kikyou. Kagome couldn't hold it in anymore, so instead of going to lunch like she was supposed to, she locked herself in a bathroom stall and cried.

"Kagome-chan?" The speaker was Sango. Kagome had lost track of how long she'd been in the bathroom. "Kagome?" Kagome sniffled and went out to face Sango. "Oh my kami. Kagome-chan what happened? What did-" she stopped herself short. She was about to ask what Ranma had done, but decided it wiser not to say that. "I don't really know." Kagome said, "Ranma was hanging all over Kikyou and pushed me away when I tried to pull him away."

Sango had a puzzled look. "Did he say why?" she tried. "No. He just said 'I'll explain later' and walked away." Sango looked even more confused now. "You don't think he's discreetly trying to dump you, do you?" Sango suggested. "No!" Kagome cried, "He wouldn't!" Sango shrugged. "You should talk to him." Sango said. Kagome nodded, for she had been thinking the same thing.

Kagome and Sango entered the cafeteria and all heads swiveled and all eyes were on them. Kagome held her head high and pretended not to notice. She marched over to Ranma who was sitting with Kikyou and her group. She tapped him on the shoulder. "We have to talk." Ranma stood, and Kikyou shot her a look, which she ignored. Kagome grabbed Ranma's wrist and they walked away.

"Kagome, let me explain." Ranma began after they had seated themselves at a deserted table. "Explain what? How you were trying to leave me after you made promises to me?" Kagome hissed, "After you knew I was going to be having your child?" the last part clearly upset Ranma. "That's not how it is!" Ranma said, "I swear!" Kagome almost rolled her eyes. "And I'm supposed to believe you?" she scoffed. "Will you listen? I'm doing this to protect you!" Ranma explained, but it didn't go over well. "Protect me? Oh, that's rich. So I'm supposed to believe you picking up hookers like Kikyou is protecting me?!" she slammed her hand in the table.

"Listen to me," Ranma said, his voice straining, "Kikyou was threatening to spread some bad rumors about you. I didn't want you to get hurt or anything." Kagome groaned. "Rumors are just plain stupid. How could you do such a dumb thing?" Ranma dropped his head. "I'm sorry." He said. Kagome sighed, but she was still angry. "I don't know whether or not to believe you," she said, "How do I know you're not trying to get rid of me?" Pain was clear to see on Ranma's face. "How can you think like that? I love you. You know I do." He bit his lip to try to stop the oncoming tears. "I don't know." Kagome said, "Just leave me alone for a while." With that she stood up and walked away.

The rest of the day seemed to drag. Kagome continuously noticed Ranma had his head down on his desk. And once she could have sworn she saw him crying. It tore her apart, but this still didn't completely change how she felt. It didn't really help that a lot of people were coming up to her to congratulate her on her nomination and promising they'd vote for her. Kagome smiled half-heartedly and gave them a grateful nod. Sango picked up on her friend's behavior and was giving her sympathetic smiles. When the day finally ended, Kagome rushed out and didn't look back.

After the incident at lunch, Ranma and Kagome didn't speak to each other. That, of course, sparked rumors, and they flew and spread like a virus. Some said, very simply, that they'd broken up. But even more common, was the rumor that Ranma had dumped Kagome for Kikyou. Naturally, Kagome was being approached and questioned. She said they were only taking a break from each other. It didn't go over very well. Kagome was exhausted by the end of the day.

"Wanna go shopping with me for a prom dress?" Sango was asking ass they were walking home. "No." Kagome said shortly. "Why?" her friend asked. Kagome shrugged. "No date." She said casually. "What ever happened with you and Ranma?" Sango wondered aloud. "I guess things just fell apart." Kagome said with a shrug. "But you love him?" Kagome sighed then shook her head. "Not really." She said. "But you're wearing his ring." Sango pointed out. Kagome slipped the diamond and sapphire ring off. "Not anymore."

When Kagome got home, she found a voicemail on her phone. She slipped off into her room so she could listen to it privately. "You have one new message," said the automated voice, "Message one: _Hey, Kags, it's me. I know I really screwed up and I let us fall apart. But I want you to know I love you. I really do. Please call me back. I wanna talk this out. I-I can't live without you. Call me back._ End of message." Kagome didn't know whether she should be mad or happy about this. Before she had time to think anymore, her phone rang again. "Hello?" she said. "Before you hang up, will you hear me out?" Ranma.

"Fine." Kagome said, not really caring. "Actually I have a song that better sums up what I have to say." Kagome heard a shuffling and then a slow and sad violin intro began. Kagome recognized it as a song called What Hurts The Most. It was kind of 'their song' if there was a fight or something. After a few seconds, Ranma began to sing:

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me _

_I can take a few tears now again and just let 'em out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in awhile_

_Even though going on with ya gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and then _

_I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_Now I'm seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_Its hard to deal with the pain of losing you_

_Everywhere I go but I'm doing it_

_Its hard to force that smile _

_When I see your old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder getting up, getting dressed_

_Living with this regret but I know_

_If I could do it over_

_I would trade every way all the words that I say _

_In my heart that are left unspoken_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_Now I'm seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do _

_Oh…_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_Now I'm seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_Now I'm seeing that loving you_

_That's what I was trying to do. _

_Oooh…_

When it was over and Kagome didn't say anything, Ranma did. "Kagome, I love you, you know that." Kagome sighed. "No, I-I really don't know if I do anymore." She said. "But what about…you know. Doesn't that matter?" Kagome laughed bitterly. "No." she said. "Well, how come?" Ranma asked, sounding hurt. "Because I never was!" Kagome burst out. "I thought I was, but I was wrong." she sighed. "Oh, Kagome." Ranma said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I'm not." Kagome said, "I guess what we thought was meant to be wasn't. These things happen for a reason. Up until now, I've ignored them. But not this time. It's over. Done." Then she added solemnly, "I'll give your ring back tomorrow." Ranma almost laughed. "Keep it," he said, "That way you'll have something to remember me by." With that, he hung up.

* * *

I'm so happy that this is almost done. (And sad at the same time, this was a lot of fun to write.) Anyway the next chapter will be the last. And it will be long. Can't say how long, but its already in progress, so look for it soon!

-Inu Hanyou Babe


	10. A Not So Perfect Prom

_Last time:_

_"I'm not." Kagome said, "I guess what we thought was meant to be wasn't. These things __happen for a reason. Up until now, I've ignored them. But not this time. It's over. Done." __Then she added solemnly, "I'll give your ring back tomorrow." Ranma almost laughed.__"Keep it," he said, "That way you'll have something to remember me by." With that, he __hung up._

Now:

Kagome was almost asleep when she heard her phone ringing. She opened it without reading the caller ID. "Hello?" she said drowsily. "Hi Kagome." She yawned. "Who is this?"she asked with another yawn. "Inuyasha." Kagome said nothing. "I heard about you and Ranma." Silence. "Say, I was thinking, since neither of us really have dates, would you like to go to prom with me? I know it's short notice, but…" he trailed off. "I need some time." Kagome said. "Ok." Inuyasha agreed. "Bye." Kagome said and hung up.

The next day was Saturday. The day of the prom. Kagome wasn't exactly excited about having an almost date to the prom. She was still trying to get over the whole situation with Ranma. She wasn't exactly sure what had gone wrong, but she knew it was over and done with. That was that. Right then she decided she'd take up Inuyasha and Sango on their offers. The first call she made was to Sango to tell her she'd go shopping with her. The second was to Inuyasha to confirm their date.

Twenty minutes later, the girls were in their favorite store looking around. "Kagome-chan, what about this?" Sango asked, holding up a midnight blue dress. Kagome examined the dress. "Nah." She said and turned to keep looking. "What do you think of this one?" Kagome asked showing her friend an ice-blue strapless dress with blue sequins across the top bandof the dress. "Ooh, that's pretty." Sango said. "I'm gonna go try it on." Kagome said, and she did just that. She loved the way the dress fit. It clung to her body and Kagome had to admit it was about the closest thing to perfect that she'd find. She stepped out to show Sango. She smiled brightly. "Its perfect!" she exclaimed.

"You think so?" Kagome asked, and twirled, the soft silk-like material that came to her ankles spun as she did. "That is _so _the one!" Sango said. "Alright." Kagome said and went to change. "Now we have to get you the perfect necklace." Sango said and pulled her off to the jewelry section. "This is perfect!" Sango said as she held up a sapphire pendant shaped like a heart on a silver chain. No sooner did Sango drop the necklace in Kagome's hands than she scurried off to find something else. "Here," she said when she came back, "These will work." She showed Kagome a pair of teardrop hanging earrings that were the same crystal-blue as the dress. "And now we go pay for it. Or you do." Kagome laughed."Yeah." The total was more than Kagome wanted to spend. But it _was _prom. And you only go to prom once.

When Kagome got home, she eagerly showed off her newdress. "You like it?" Kagome asked and twirled. "It's pretty, sis." Souta said. Kagome beamed. "So who are you going with?" her mother asked bitterly. "Inuyasha." Kagome said. "What about Ranma, nee-chan?" Souta asked. Kagome looked away. "Nee-chan?"Kagome ruffled her brother's hair, gave him a half-smile and walked away.

Around 7, Inuyasha arrived, dressed in a tuxedo. Kagome had on her dress and jewelry as well as aqua eye shadow and matching glitter on her eyelids. "Hey," Inuyasha said, "You look beautiful." He kissed Kagome on the cheek. "Here," he said and held out a lily corsage. "I thought the white flowers would look pretty with your dress." The hanyou said, his cheeks lighting up some. "Thank you." Kagome said. "Shall we?" Inuyasha asked, offering Kagome his arm. She took his arm and they left.

For the most part the car ride was silent. Except for a few questions, there was no conversation. They arrived at the location where the prom was to take place. Some club Kagome had never heard of. Inuyasha parked, helped Kagome out and escorted her in. there was still almost no conversation between them. Kagome did a quick scan to see if she could find her friends. She quickly spotted Sango in a coral-colored dress holding onto Miroku's arm. Out of the corner ofher eye, Kagome saw Ukyo and…

She did a double take to make sure she was seeing right. And she was. _Ignore __it. _She told herself. Disturbing as it was to her to see Ranma and Ukyo together, she knew she couldn't do anything about it. Ranma could do whatever he wanted. She didn't care. Did she? Kagome shook her head. "You okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah." Kagome said. the room filled quickly and music began to blast. The dance floor filled quickly and the night began. "Let's dance." Inuyasha said as _Every Time We Touch _began to play. Kagome nodded and they made their way onto the crowded dance floor. As they danced, Kagome constantly felt someone bumping into her from behind. She figured it was just and accident. But when it happened several more times, she started to get annoyed. She whipped around to yell at the person but froze as she found herself face to face with Ranma. After one glance, she turned away.

Her cheeks were lit up crimson. She'd almost forgotten how good he looked dressed up in a tux. It sort of surprised Kagome when Ranma seemed to take notice of her. She and Inuyasha continued to dance and out of the corner of her eye, Kagome saw Ukyo rubbing against Ranma like a kitten. It irritated her, but she knew there was nothing she could do. Ranma was her ex-fiancée that left her in no position to do anything about it.

Meanwhile, Ranma was starting to get nervous. "It's not working." He whispered in Ukyo's ear. "Keep trying," she whispered back, "try everything. Do everything Sango told you. Even if you have to go to last resort." Ranma nodded and they continued dancing. When Inuyasha and Kagome went to sit down, Ranma and Ukyo discreetly followed themand sat at the table behind them. After about 3 hours of chatting, laughing, and dancing the deejay stopped the music and the vice-principal of the school started to talk. "All right, is everyone having a good time?"

Everyone except two people cheered. "All right. It's almost time to-" she stopped as a girl in a coral colored dress whispered in her ear. She nodded to her. When the girl stepped away, Kagome recognized her as Sango. The woman cleared her throat. "As I was saying it's almost time to vote for your prom king and queen!" a loud cheer went up. She clicked the microphone off and said something to her sophomore assistants. They looked at her then one of them picked up the stack of ballots and slammed them down. Kagome couldn't tell what they were saying, but they looked angry. Kagome stood up and excused herself. Ukyo tapped Ranma's hand and he stood and followed Kagome.

Before Kagome was halfway through the hall, Ranma had caught up with her. He stepped in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Can we talk?" he asked. Kagome turned away. "There's nothing to talk about." She said. "Sure there is." Ranma said and lifted her chin. Gazing intently into Kagome's hazel eyes, he said, "Kagome I love you. I never wanted us to fall apart. I'd do anything to make it up."Kagome shook her head. "It doesn't work that way." She said. "I know you don't despise me." Ranma said. "I don't." Kagome said, "But you and I are over." Ranma tried to hold back the overpowering emotions gripping him. But he failed. "Kagome," he sobbed, "It's not supposed to be this way! You know that!" Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"Let me go." She said,"It's not worth it." She stepped back. "That's not true. You're all I live for, I can't live without you!" free falling tears splattered Ranma's face. "You'll get over it. I did." Kagome said, not completely truthfully. "What about everything we've been through?" Ranma asked, "Are you just gonna forget it ever happened?" his usual strong self was breaking down and being consumed by a weaker one.

"No, I won't forget," Kagome said, "but I thought, after what happened, when I told you I wasn't really pregnant, you wouldn't love me anymore. Or not as much." Her gaze shifted away. "That's what this is about?" Ranma asked and sighed, "Kags, I _never_ stopped loving you or loved you any less than I do." Kagome lifted her head. "Why didn't you say anything before now?" she asked. "I wanted to. But I was afraid you'd turn me away." He sighed, "God, Kagome I can't tell you how many times I wanted so badly to call you and try to get us back together." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't you?" she asked, her tone of voice betraying her sad expression. "I told you, I thought you'd turn me away." Kagome sighed. "It's too late now." She said. "Why? Why does it have to be?" Ranma's steel-blue eyes filled with tears. "I-I…" Kagome stuttered. She, too was starting to break down, despite her attempt to be strong. "Kagome, this was never supposed to happen. I never _wanted _this to happen. _I love you_. You know I do. And I know

you feel the same." Kagome looked away. "I do," she said, "sort of." She practically whispered the last two words. "What do mean sort of?" Ranma asked. "I mean I don't care about you like I did!" Kagome screamed, "Get over it!" with that, she spun on her heels and left Ranma, alone and heartbroken.

As Kagome came back to sit down, it looked as though the ballots were being passed out. She put her head down and sighed. "You okay?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome just groaned."Not having fun?" a small sophomore girl with ballots in her arms asked. Inuyasha gave her a look. She then placed two ballots on their table and scurried away. "I'm voting for us." Inuyasha announced and filled out the paper. Kagome picked Kouga and Ayame, since she didn't feel it was worth voting for herself.

A few minutes later another underclassmen came to pick up the ballots. The music resumed and everyone flocked back to the dance floor. After sitting in silence for a while, Inuyasha stood and extended a hand to Kagome. "Dance?" he asked. Kagome put her head down. Inuyasha sat down. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Kagome?" she could barely hear him. The voices in her head blocked out all other sound. Ranma's words echoed in her ears. _It's not supposed to be this way…__Be this way… _Kagome couldn't handle it anymore, and she started crying. Slightly alarmed, Inuyasha put his arms around her. "What is it? Are you okay?" Kagome picked her head up.

"No." she said.

"Do you want to leave?" Kagome nodded and stood. Inuyasha put an arm around her shoulders. A woman tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder. "Come on." She said, it's almost time to announce the winners and all candidates must stay. Inuyasha gave her a look. "But, she…" he looked at Kagome. "All candidates for prom king and queen to the stage, please." A voice said. "Go on." Another girl encouraged. Kagome shrugged and she and Inuyasha turned and made their way to the stage. "Good luck!" the girl called.

When all the candidates were lined up, the girls in one line and the boys in another, the principal was handed two envelopes. "We have our results!" she announced. A loud cheer filled the room. "Our prom queen is…Kagome Higurashi!" Kagome gasped, amazed that she'd really won. She saw Inuyasha smile brightly at her. She stepped forward and she was handed a large bouquet of roses and a sparkling tiara was presented to her and she kneeled so it could be placed on top of her head. She rose again and waved out to the audience. "Yeah, Kagome!!" She heard Sango yell. A lot of whistles and cheers resonated from the crowd. Kagome couldn't help but smile, she _had _just won the title of prom queen.

When the noise died down, the principal cleared her throat. "And our prom king is…Ranma Saotome!" Kagome's smile dropped. She suddenly didn't want to be here anymore. Didn't want to have to face the inevitable. And out of the corner of her eye, Kagome could tell Ranma wasn't any more at ease than she was. Beside her, Ranma tensed. It felt all wrong. They'd won together like they'd wanted, but this didn't feel like winning. "Let's hear it for these two!" There was only mild applause. Everyone knew it must have been awkward for them. And it was. Kagome fidgeted and scanned the crowd to keep from looking at Ranma. But she did notice him looking at her. She turned to say something, and he turned away. "Now," the woman went on,

"As is tradition, the king and queen will have a dance." Kagome looked horrified. "No, I really can't-" she trailed off. "Come on, Kags, don't break tradition." Ranma teased. She glared at him. Reluctantly, Kagome followed Ranma onto the empty dance floor and _Until the End of Time_ began to play. Kagome's eyes met Ranma's and she reluctantly stepped closer to him and they started to slow dance.

"I've missed being this close to you." Ranma whispered in Kagome's ear after a minute. "Don't get used to it." Kagome snapped. "No need to be so harsh." Ranma said, halfway teasing. "I will if I want." Kagome said a slight flirty edge to her voice. "I knew you still had it in you." Ranma said. "What?" Kagome asked. When Ranma didn't answer, she let it go. "I was right, you know." He said as the song was ending. "Huh?" Ranma smiled. "You _are _a beautiful prom queen." Before Kagome could respond, Ranma had turned and walked away.

Kagome sat back down with Inuyasha, a smile on her face. "Still wanna leave?" he asked. Kagome shook her head no. "Good," he said, "Cuz I don't wanna leave yet." He leaned across and kissed Kagome on the lips. When the kiss broke, Inuyasha smiled. Kagome smiled as well. She had a sudden feeling she was being watched and she saw Ranma passing by, which meant he'd seen she and Inuyasha kissing.

He passed by them and sat at his table across from Ukyo. "How'd it go?" she asked. "How do you think it went?" Ranma snapped. "I'm sorry." Ukyo said and put her hand in his. Ranma sighed. "I don't know why she won't listen." Ukyo gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm here for you." She said, rubbing his hand with her own. "Thank you, Ucc-chan, but I-" he was cut off as Ukyo kissed him softly. She pulled back and smiled.

He did not return it. "I'm sorry, Ukyo, but I can't move on just yet. I still love Kagome. I need time." Ukyo sighed. "Okay. But I want you to know, I'll be waiting." Ranma shook his head. "I'm really sorry, Ukyo." He said, then stood and left without a word to anyone. Kagome, meanwhile, was dancing with Inuyasha on the crowded dance floor, so she had no idea he'd left. With a final look back he was gone into the night.

Around midnight, the party started breaking up. Couples departed and stragglers took their time. Kagome and Inuyasha had left early. At her doorstep, Inuyasha kissed Kagome goodnight and he left her. "Hi, Kagome." Her mother said when she came in. "How was it?" Kagome sighed. "Complicated." She said. "Oh?" her mother said, "How so?" Where to begin? Kagome told her mother about the confrontation with Ranma and how they'd end up winning prom king and queen. She highlighted other important events such as her and Inuyasha getting together.

"Sounds like you had fun, dear." Her mother said. "I did." Kagome said with a smile. "Imma go to bed." Kagome said with a yawn. "Good night." Kagome trudged upstairs, cleaned her face, hung up her dress and gently placed the tiara on her dresser. _What a night._ She thought as she climbed in bed. It was a crazy night, but Kagome would relive it if she could. Putting all the drama of the night behind, she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

There ya go! That's the story! I hope you liked it! I know some of you were looking forward to a happy ending, but I had this whole ending planned out, and I wanted it the way it is. I'm sorry if you don't like the ending, but happy endings aren't exactly my thing. To everyone who's been helping me all the way through, thank you. I've been through some tough times lately and I really appreciate your support. I might write a follow-up, might not. idk yet. So, yeah, please review! :)

-Inu Hanyou Babe


End file.
